


embers burning low

by littlehighlittlelow



Category: The Road to El Dorado (2000)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, alcohol consumption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25296964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlehighlittlelow/pseuds/littlehighlittlelow
Summary: Sometimes a con pays off exactly how they hope. Miguel and Tulio celebrate.
Relationships: Miguel/Tulio (Road to El Dorado)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 152





	embers burning low

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve always loved these two. This is a quick little fic I have had sitting around for years. It’s meant to be a bit drunken and hazy, but con/crit is welcome if it’s not quite clear.

  
If Tulio had said he was surprised, he would have been lying. Not just to anyone else, but to himself. And from a man who had spent more than half his life conning, avoiding the truth as often as he could, creating false identities and realities at every turn, Tulio thought that this revelation was probably saying something. 

Just _what_ it was saying he didn't really linger on, and decided that another pint was probably all he really needed to forget the whole uncomfortable idea. Yes. Definitely another pint was all he needed. 

His eyes swept the shadowy room and came to rest on Miguel's slender body, leaning over the slick and sticky counter to whisper to the barmaid, with eyes that could almost be described as innocent, but for the grin too wolffish to be mistaken. 

Tulio couldn't help the smirk that pulled at his lips as the maid half-heartedly slapped Miguel's face, shock but also amusement on her own as she turned away and attended to another patron. 

Wolffish grin still in place, Miguel took the two steins infront of him and sauntered back over to their table. Tulio swung his neck back and emptied the rest of the mug in his hand, nodding his head in thanks as Miguel set the new one infront of him and sprawled himself on the bench on the opposite side of their table. 

Tulio didn't bother hiding his smirk as he looked at Miguel's smiling face, the wolf having been replaced with true amusement. "You've always had such skill with the ladies, Miguel. It's a wonder you don't have them flocking to you in the streets." 

Miguel feigned insult, his eyebrows rising and his eyes shining with mischief. "Your words are kind, but your tone mocks me, Tulio."

"You wouldn't have me any other way," the darker man replied, eyes and teeth shining back. 

"No, I suppose not. I'd probably have you checked for a possession if you were to ever _truly_ compliment me." 

"If you could walk through the church doors without bursting into flames, that is." 

Miguel threw back his head in laughter, his face carefree and bright. Tulio smiled into his drink as he watched the blonde; he would never admit to how satisfied he felt when he happened to truly amuse his friend. His dry wit did not always have the desired effect, but sometimes it was exactly what Miguel needed. Sometimes it could lift a dark mood or truce their brooding arguments. Tulio loved these moments, when he could make Miguel forget everything else, his attention focused solely on him. 

"I'm glad that we will most likely never have to test your theory," Miguel replied after he had regained his lungs. Still chuckling, he tipped his own mug back and took a long swallow. "I really can't believe your lack of faith in me, Tulio! I don't think I could be called so evil." 

Tulio chuckled himself. "No, you know I jest with you, Miguel. If we are the proverbial little voices on men's shoulders, you would have the halo." 

Miguel snorted in disagreement. "I don't have a halo, and you certainly don't have a pitchfork!" 

Tulio couldn't help the smirk that spread across his face. "Perhaps we both have one of each, eh?" 

Miguel smiled at him, but his eyes were thoughtful. He sipped his ale for a few moments as he seemed to study the crowded room. 

Tulio was disappointed at Miguel’s shift in mood, but he knew the expression well. He waited patiently and openly watched his friend's face. 

Miguel brightened as he finally looked back to his companion. "Do you remember when we first met, Tulio?" 

Tulio couldn't hold back his surprised laugh. "You mean when I caught you pickpocketing me?" 

"Yes, exactly," Miguel was grinning ear to ear and nodded energetically. He leaned closer over the table. "You know you were the first person to catch me since I was eight years old? I was rather shocked." 

Tulio snorted in amusement. "Well imagine _my_ shock when, in the midst of wrestling with you for _my_ gold back, I am almost arrested _as your accomplice_ , when I hadn't even stolen anything-!"

"So far that day, you mean." 

"I- Well yes, but that's beside the point. I had been _robbed_ , and instead of _helping_ me, they accused me of being associated with my burglar! That truly was a first." 

Miguel only laughed in reply, and the joy radiating from the other man made Tulio think he must have swallowed the sun. Bright and burning, like alcohol on an empty stomach; a bit painful at first, but soon warm and exhilarating. Life-affirming. Tulio first felt it long ago, and marveled sometimes that it never really died out. The embers burning low and dull at times, but quickly stoked back to fullness with little effort; somehow still growing hotter each time. 

Many smiles later, the joining of a few riotous songs sweeping through the pub, and several more drafts of ale, and they were stumbling out into the cool night’s air. 

Their laughter continued with them as they leaned against each other, drunkenly making their way down quiet streets lit under bright stars.

They had hit the rare con, profitable enough to forgive several botched others, and falling into a real bed would be the sweetest end to their celebratory night. 

"Let's live like kings tonight, Tulio," Miguel whispered in his ear.

Tulio snorted in amusement. "I didn't know a few steins of ale and a rare stay in a hotel's bed was a king's life. If I had, I wouldn't have wasted so much time imagining what it would be like," he said, without much bitterness. The arm he had slung around Miguel's waist tightened until he had him fitted firmly against his side. 

Miguel went easily, and nuzzled his forehead into the curve of Tulio’s neck and shoulder, his lips lightly moving over salty and suntanned skin as he replied. “I meant let’s forget the world exists. Just you and me. No one else to bother us.” 

Tulio hummed a kiss into silken gold hair, and murmured back, “I imagine that every day, Miguel. You are all I ever see.”   
  


*  
  



End file.
